


City of Broken Hearts

by BlackCanary0001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Boys In Love, Dead Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Angst, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Summons Alec, Prompt Fic, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: Prompt: (Malec edition)Halloween is the night of the year you most look forward to. The one night where the dead can walk amongst the living; almost in an anthropomorphic state to take part in human festivities. From the perspective of either the dead or the living, tell a story of a pair of lovers between words, who are anxious to see each other again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 40





	City of Broken Hearts

**Prompt:**   
**Halloween is the night of the year you most look forward to. The one night where the dead can walk amongst the living; almost in an anthropomorphic state to take part in human festivities. From the perspective of either the dead or the living, tell a story of a pair of lovers between words, who are anxious to see each other again.**   
**__**

Magnus will never forget and forever regret the day he lost Alexander Gideon Lightwood. 

They were supposed to lead a happy, fulfilling life, get married, adopt children, watch the other Lightwood siblings find their own happiness, and after a lifetime of experiencing all those beautiful aspects of life, Alec was supposed to pass of age, falling asleep in his bed, Magnus by his side.

It was a naive dream, the man was well aware of the danger of their lifestyles. As an immortal warlock, he had made himself quite a few very dangerous enemies over the centuries, had greatly offended powerful Downworlders and Shadowhunters. His name, Magnus Bane, was well know to the Shadow World, and his relationship with Alexander, a Nephilim of all things, had caused a great uproar. 

The boy himself had quite the reputation after finally stepping out of the Herondale's shadow; the angel that captured Magnus' heart, the hunter who never missed, the eldest of three siblings who would burn the world to ashes to protect his family. 

And still it took only one well placed attack to take the beautiful boy down. 

With tears in his eyes, Magnus remembered back to the day he had lost his lover. Nothing that night was supposed to end with him holding Alec's lifeless body in his arms, the Nephilim's siblings breaking down next to him, screaming, sobbing, begging. But nothing could bring the deceased hunter back and Magnus shuddered as the image of Jace flashed before his eyes, the Shadowhunter engulfed in a golden glow, eyes cold as ice, slaying the demons that had taken his brother, his Parabatai from him. But Jace hadn't been the only force to be reckoned with.

Magnus had let go off all restrictions, his magic wracking havoc on everything around him, the energy being released with a cry of pure anguish and rage. It had left a feeling of emptiness inside of him, never to be filled again.

But in the years to follow, Magnus had managed to find a way to rip open the veil between the world of the living and the dead, but only on one day each year, one day when the veil is paper thin and both worlds closer than ever. 

On the day mundanes call Halloween.

Even though the mortals probably had no idea how true all the horror stories were, the costumes and dark, mysterious atmosphere made casting spells so much easier. That's how Magnus found himself kneeling in front of Alec's grave, fresh flowers glowing faintly in the dark. He swallowed hard. He hadn't seen his lover in a year now and so much could have changed. Alec had been pretty much the same for years now, but every time Magnus knelt there, before the black gravestone, the fear that Alexander wouldn't show rose again. The warlock knew that the Nephilim's bone were in the City of Bones, resting with all the deceased Shadowhunters before him, but Magnus had been allowed to bury his bow and arrow in the graveyard close to his penthouse. 

Closing his eyes, the immortal held his hands above the wet soil, a tear rolling down his cheek as he began to chant.

" _Resurgere putare amore_!"

The well known tickle of using his magic rushed through his body as his hands began to glow, casting the grave into an eerie yellow light, shadows dancing along thin trees. The wind picked up, the warlock's scarf tugging at his neck gently. 

"I love you, Alexander, now and forever," he whispered, silent tears dripping onto the glowing grave, "and whatever might happen, I will never forget you, your shy smile, your determined heart, your warrior-formed body, the look in your eyes whenever you shot one of your arrows, so sure you'd never miss a target, so protective." He smiled in longing, pressing his palm into the soil. "Come back to me, darling."

He hadn't finished whispering the last word before a comforting presence embraced him, an invisible weight laying on top of his hand. Magnus melted into the familiar touch, a chest forming behind him, grasping his wrists gently, pulling him back, pulling him to _safety_. He could have sobbed in relief, Alexander's body covering him with his smell, his warmth, his love. Soft lips covered his own and he eagerly kissed back, moving his hand to cup his love's face. Alec smiled into his mouth, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Magnus wished this moment could last forever, lost in the haze of love and magic, a soft thrumming in the air, the tips of his fingers tingling. But then Alec pulled back slightly, smiling down at him, his arms still encircling Magnus. The Downworlder stared into those dark blue eyes, his heart racing as he tried to catch his breath. He had missed Alec's eyes, blinking at him with so much love it was suffocating. 

Magnus loved it.

"Magnus." The words were nothing but a whisper, holding longing and adoration so deep Magnus' heart melted. What did he ever do to deserve Alexander in his life? The boy was so pure, so raw, and Magnus never felt like he could live up to that. A smile tugged at his lips and he gave a small kiss to his Shadowhunter's nose, pulling him to his feet. "I missed you so much," he murmured, embracing him again, his cat eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

Alec pressed a feather-light kiss to the top of his head, pulling him closer.  
Magnus could smell the familiar scent of Alec's old hoodies and he poked at one of the many holes in it. "I see your fashion taste hasn't changed much," he giggled, happy when he felt Alec's laugh through his own body. "Let's take a walk," Magnus suggested, clasping the Shadowhunter's hand tightly. 

They strolled down busy streets, groups of drunk teenagers running around in silly costumes, laughing and smiling. "So," began Alec, nudging Magnus with is hip, "what have you been up to lately?" Alec always needed to know everything that was going on in the Shadow World, like he needed the reassurance that he still was a part of the world of the living, like maybe he could protect his loved ones even in death, so Magnus told him. 

He told him of Clary's and Jace's wedding plans, of his siblings' last successful hunt and how Simon managed to do something totally ridiculous again. Alec laughed and his whole face lit up, commenting on the daylighter's stupidity, to which Magnus playfully scolded not to be so mean, Simon is his sister's boyfriend after all.

Magnus gently pulled Alec into a side street, facing the Shadowhunter with an expression full of love. "Are you happy?" he questioned, squeezing his lover's hands. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus', a small sigh escaping his lips. "I'm dead, Magnus. I don't feel anything. This is the only day I can... I can finally be myself again, I can feel and touch and love and be alive, even if it is just for one night. You give that to me and my love for you grows with every year that passes, and I have no intentions of stopping it." He huffs a small laugh. "So, if you are asking about tonight, I am ecstatic. I love you Magnus, please don't forget that, no matter what happens." Magnus' heart stuttered in his chest.   
"Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

 _Alec couldn't leave him, not again, Magnus wouldn't allow it._  
He didn't know what was going on inside that pretty black-haired head, but if Alec thought he could tell him he loved him and then leave... 

"I'm not going anywhere, Magnus. It's just..." His voice became quieter towards the end, more insecure. "You have survived the grieve of losing loved ones before, you have been able to lift yourself up again, love again, and I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

 _Oh_.

So this was what had been on the Nephilim's mind. With a content smile and a small laugh, Magnus placed his lips on top of Alec's. "I have lived for centuries, have met and loved beautiful people, and still I can't seem to let you go." He smiled against Alec's lips. "So, as long as you are with me, I am the happiest man alive."   
He felt wet tears hit his cheeks and Alec's whispered "I love you", and Magnus decided that he loved his Alexander more than he had ever loved anyone before. 


End file.
